recenzje_opowiadanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kasper the Satanist - Recenzja
Link do creepypasty: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Kasper_the_Satanist Autorem jestem tylko tej recenzji, która wyraża moje poglądy na tą creepypastę i nie ma za zadanie obrażania nikogo ani/lub jego twórczości. Autorem creepypasty jest niejaki Kemsyt: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kemsyt. A autorem recenzji HexaghonisT ________________________________________________________________________________________ Czytając wielokrotnie nagradzaną "twórczością" "jakością zrobienia" i pierdyliarda innych rzeczy, myślałem że Kasper the Satanist to porządna creepypasta, a nie tyle razy nagradzana aby mieć możność jeszcze wejścia na czat. Na rozpoczęciu pasty widać już przemyślane rozpoczęcie, czyli chyba najtrudniejszą część pasty. Otóż na miejscu morderstwa bliżej nieokreślonej liczby osób przy pomocy noża (chociaż mowa tam o uzbrojonych ochroniarzach, których mogło być, no nie wiem z 20 ale nie drasnęli go nawet - widać esencję Jeffa The Killera, który był wielokroć hejtowany). Później dowiadujemy się o śnie córki głównego bohatera, niejakiego Seana który przedstawiał: dużo ognia i jakiegoś kolesia w kapturze z nożem szeptającego zapewnie po łacinie. Po powrocie na miejsce zbrodni okazuje się, że ktoś tam oprócz pentagramów namalował jakieś łacińskie przysłowia oznaczające: Piekło na ziemi, Szatan Bóg i wszyscy umrą. Całkiem logiczne. Ale później mamy zapychacz przysłania tłumacza. Przecież nawet na Google Translate są takie rzeczy! Musieli aż z dalekich krajów tłumacza przysyłać? Kiedy to się dzieje? W 1970? Po tym wszystkim, w dzień wolny Sean jedzie sobie do lasu w bliżej nieokreślonym celu. Wiadomo że miał myśleć. Serio? Musiał pójść aż do lasu żeby sobie pomyśleć? Dlaczego? A dlatego że wolał łono natury niż miejski zgiełk. Tyle się z tego dowiadujemy. Dalej nasz kochany Sean znajduje jakiś napis na drzewie, oznaczający że Nieba nie ma, ktoś się na niego patrzy i spieprza do domu. W domu nikogo nie ma, wsiada do samochodu z kartką z napisem Pośpiesz się. I... pojechał na miejsce zbrodni. Oczywiście. Nikogo nie ma, ktoś najprawdopodobniej chce ci zabić rodzinę, ale jedziesz na coś innego i myślisz. Tutaj w domku z pentagramami, znajduje Kaspra, marnuje amunicję (wszyscy mówią że to taka świetna creepypasta, ale mamy taniego bohatera na którym nic nie robi wrażenia) Satanista kopnął Seana w twarz i padł nieprzytomny. Funkcjonariusz obudził się na krześle przywiązany niezniszczalną liną. Krzesło było na pentagramie z krwi otoczone przez satanistów. Niby teraz sierżant mógł odkryć twarz Kaspra. Ale skąd wiedział że to on? Przecież miał kaptur jak inni. Kasper to był oczywiście jak przystało na taką creepypastę młodym mężczyzną, szczupłym i pięknym aby zleciały się fangirle. Później po śmierci Seana znajdujemy wycinek z gazety że szóstego sierpnia o szóstej rano trup zabił personel szpitala i 20 policjantów. Zastrzelili go antyterroryści. Zaraz. Że co? Zastrzelili go? To czemu zabił 20 policjantów. Nie miał amunicji, został pozbawiony broni, zatłukł ich gołymi rękami? Przecież policja ma broń. Poza tym creepypasta jest okraszona rysunkiem (wg mnie miał być to portret pamięciowy, bo dodawanie takich rysunków do past które mają być tajemnicze tylko je psuje) oraz oszpecona migającym napisem by Kemsyt oraz creditsami, prequelami, sequelami, pojedynkami. WG mnie pasta nie jest górnych lotów (chociaż mówią że to przykład "idealnej pasty"), w ogóle nie straszy, szczególnie przez końcówkę i parę absurdów. Zapewne byłoby więcej ale pasta jest krótka. Mimo to fajnie się czyta 7/10 HexaghonisT (dyskusja) 10:35, lis 10, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Recenzje